


Denial is not just a river in Egypt

by Angels_in_Fishnets



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: A couple of actual canons, Conversations, Implied should be taken to read as heavily denied, M/M, There is no sex, brothers are the actual worst, headcanons, there is no point to this, there is only shouty conversation and threats of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angels_in_Fishnets/pseuds/Angels_in_Fishnets
Summary: Brendon just wants his brother to know that he can see Nathan has a thing for a certain bowler. And then ruthlessly mock him about it for the rest of forever.





	Denial is not just a river in Egypt

_February 2015_

 

“You have a thing for him.”

“I do not have a thing for him. He’s too young.”

“You have a thing for a younger man."

“You are just trying to deflect from your own fast bowler escapades.”

“There were no escapades! That has nothing to do with this!”

“Just like I do not have a thing for Trent.”

“Suuure.”

“He’s not my type! As you would know.”

“That’s... True, though I wish I didn’t. Congrats on finally wanting to fuck someone who doesn’t look like-”

 “Oh just fuck off, I do not have a thing for him!”

 

As Nathan stormed off towards the nets he almost smacked head first into Ross. Rather than apologise he pointed a finger into Ross’s face and snapped,

“Not a word, Taylor!”

“I just wanted to talk to Baz...”

“Not. One. Word.”

 

Ross gestured silently while Nathan stalked away, before sidling up to Brendon.

 

“Are you antagonising your brother?”

“Absolutely. Have you noticed his hard-on for Boulty?”

“Dude, the only one who hasn’t noticed his hard-on for Trent is Donkey.”

“Oooh, yeah, that is an awkward situation.”

“Runs in the family though, I mean your extended erection for Bond-”

“Oh my God would everyone stop bringing up the thing with Bondy! Nothing. Happened!”

  


_September 2017_

“So, I see you decided to sit next to Trent on the bus.”

“You are a nosey little shit.”

“There were lots of empty seats.”

“I am not talking to you.”

“But you just _had_ to take a selfie with _Lovely_ Trenty.”

“Don’t make me take a golf club to you Brendon, I know all the parts you’ve had rehab on.”

“Did you get any more pictures? You know, for... later...”

“You are disgusting, you know that?”

“You’re one to talk, Mattress.”

“Oh, Tee off would you?”

  


_February 2018_

**SMS (+64 211):**

So, you’re bottoming for Trent?

**SMS (+64 273):**

WTF are you on about? 

**SMS (+64 211):**

Check your own twitter timeline

**SMS (+64 273):**

That was a question about the olympics!

**SMS (+64 211):**

Which you answered completely unprompted. And decided to @ Boulty in

**SMS (+64 273):**

Where did I say I was bottoming?

**SMS (+64 211):**

Well I know you don’t top

**SMS (+64 273):**

That was once

**SMS (+64 211):**

And you’d crush him

**SMS (+64 211):**

Skinny and fast. Doesn’t sound like a good night

**SMS (+64 211):**

Aww, are you ignoring me?

**SMS (+64 211):**

Or just waiting for Trent to finally notice you?

**SMS (+64 273):**

Still wouldn’t be as long as you waited for Shane to notice you

**SMS (+64 211):**

Ooooooh, that IS a sore spot!

**SMS (+64 211):**

Maybe you should get an instagram

**SMS (+64 273):**

Maybe you should get a life

  


_ <Timestamp unavailable> _

**brendon_mccullum42:** Mate did you mean to post this?

**trrrent_:** Shit, no shit shit shit

**trrrent_:** Deleted

**trrrent_:** Fuck

**trrrent_:** It was up for four minutes. Tim’s going to kill me

**brendon_mccullum42:** Mate don’t panic, I’ve seen worse and that was up for four years

**trrrent_:** Really? Who?

**brendon_mccullum42:** I’ll tell you next time I see you

**brendon_mccullum42:** Ask me about washing socks and buy me a drink to help repress the memory afterwards

**trrrent_:** Um

**brendon_mccullum42:** Honestly, just write it off as #banter

**trrrent_:** You can get away with a lot as #bantz

**brendon_mccullum42:** Hope you don’t mind that I took a screenshot

**trrrent_:** You fucking WHAT?

**brendon_mccullum42:** Screenshot. Sorry

**brendon_mccullum42:** I just can’t pass up the opportunity to greatly disappoint someone close to me

**trrrent_:** It’s times like this I’m never sure if you mean your brother or your wife

**brendon_mccullum42:** I could show this screenshot to other people you know

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bit of a browse through Nathan's twitter account, and noticed Trent was tagged a lot for someone who never participated in the conversation. And the selfie is indeed real, taken on a very empty bus going to a charity golf event.
> 
> Sadly everything else is fake. Hope you enjoyed it anyway.


End file.
